1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard musical instrument capable of dividing keys into a plurality of key ranges on a keyboard by division points.
2. Prior Art
Conventional electronic keyboard musical instruments have a function by which keys on a keyboard are divided into a low tone group and high tone group, in which the low tone group is used in accompaniment tones and the high tone group is used in melody tones, for example. This type of electronic keyboard musical instrument is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 62-129896. The low tone and high tone groups are divided by a division point which is selected from a plurality of the predetermined points stored in the memory. However, the division point can not be arbitrarily set in the key position on the keyboard to divide the key ranges.